This invention relates to die-cutting methods that involve construction of a back plate footprint where the back plate footprint is a solid material that has impressions of a cutting surface from a die-cutting machine.
As pointed out in the previous die-cutting methods fail to provide the benefits that this invention provides. None of the above-referenced US patents provide a total solution that yields the same level of improvement in efficiency and cost savings revealed in the present invention. Previous methods of improving die-cutting fall short in various ways. First, allowing for the free sliding of sheet material still does not address the problems caused by imperfections on a cutting surface, thus, cutting knives will still be damaged by the increased friction caused by these imperfections when they come in contact with the cutting surface. Using different cutting angles also does not as easily and reliably improve the cutting process to account for imperfections in the cutting surface, so knives here will also wear quickly from friction. Finally, using areas marked by graphics for making precise cuts also does not account for imperfections found on a cutting surface which lead to friction, knife wear and then loss of efficiency.
What is needed is an improved method for die-cutting that is simple and easy to use that requires a relatively short setup time and increases the speed and accuracy of die cuts while decreasing the wear on cutting knives which keeps machine downtime to a minimum and lowers maintenance costs.